robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Myth Files
"This is a group of myth hunters. As a group we hunt for answers, reasons, life." -The Myth Files The Myth Files(TMF for short) is a recently created myth hunting group. Its description concerns general values of ranking up people based on their contribution to myth investigations as well as not to cause drama with other myth hunting organizations. TMF discourages the term "wannabe" when describing myths. Its core values of myth hunting involve searching for "answers, reasons, and life" concerning the creations and messages of myths. It has strong connections with the House of Morpheus. History The Myth Files was founded on December 2017 by tzic. The Myth Files was created'' when tzic and lolmylife230 were discussing various topics between each other. tzic said she wanted to make a group for myth hunting, so lolmylife230 and tzic created the group and added the bio, logo, and ranks. Soon after creating the group, myths such as Po_ison, YuukiTheFallenHero, and Cogville joined. These are some of the popular myths within The Myth Files. SakuTheMaid later joined the group and contributed a park and group items, helping to develop the group further with tzic, lolmylife230, and TimGuy101 at the helm. The Discord server of The Myth Files was also created by Saku in order to assist in contributing to myth investigations and to have a more open form of communication between hunters in the group. Recently however, the server has undergone a change of management, with administrator Seventh0beron now overseeing the Discord server primarily. Ranks 'Her/Whisper' The founder of TMF, tzic, has been myth hunting since 2016. Even though she may be less seasoned compared to other myth hunting group owners, she has shown levels of researching skills and competence in investigating. 'Them' Those who are in the "Them" rank are of the personal circle of tzic. They may be the second-in-command over the group, however, they can possibly be overruled by general administrators if issues occur. Currently active people in this rank include TimGuy101 and lolmylife230. 'The Maid' A special rank for SakuTheMaid, Saku is a myth investigator and administrator of fair repute, and has been a crucial individual in the development of TMF from its early stages and onward, establishing secure systems of communication and promoting a sense of insight within the group. 'Moon' A name and special rank for Komason103, Komason is one of the few early members of TMF, and is notably well-acquainted with tzic and TimGuy101. He is currently a trusted administrator below the ranking of Saku. 'Admin' Admins are the general administrative workforce of TMF, helping to maintain the group smoothly. Notable admins include MaryHadLittleLambs, krazychris87, and Seventh0beron, the latter overseeing group communications. 'Admin Trainee''' Admin trainees are those in process of becoming a full admin. They are essentially watched over by higher admins in order to determine if they are a proper choice for the administration. Group(s) The Myth Files Game(s) The Myth Files - Saloon and Park External links The Myth Files' Discord server Trivia TBA Category:Myth Hunter Groups